House of Nesser
The House of Nesser is the current royal house of the Kingdom of Valencia. The head of the house is Sahazad Nesser, 6th king of Valencia. It's known that the royal family used to live in Valencia Castle until the third generation, after which they moved to a palace in the capital, Valencia City. It's customary for the reigning king to give the Golden Key to his intended successor. Said key, supposedly, gives access to the ancient chambers under the castle, where every Valencian king must go after being crowned to discover historical secrets about the kingdom and its past. List of known members of the royal family * 1st king. * 2nd king. * Gazmin, 3rd king of Valencia.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6812/ ** Hanakbarabin and two other sons from the 3rd king. * 4th king (presumably Hanakbarabin or one of the other sons of Gazmin). * Imur Nesser, 5th king of Valencia.Older sources state Imur was the 4th king. Explained in the retcon section below. ** Sahazad Nesser and other siblings, sons & daughters of Imur Nesser. * Sahazad Nesser, 6th king of Valencia. ** Barhan Nesser, 2nd prince. ** Manmehan Nesser, 3rd prince. ** Saya Nesser, youngest princess. Former members * Kayal Nesser, former 4th prince and twin brother of Saya Nesser. Other known members * Queen Marumin, wife of either Imur Nesser or Sahazad Nesser. See the retcon section below for an explanation. Retcons *Prerelease sources spoke of the sixteen kings of Valencia instead of six. *Older sources speak of Torme Nesser, 5th king of Valencia, successor of Imur Nesser, the 4th king. Current ingame dialogue and knowledge entries omit this character and say Sahazad Nesser, 6th king, was the successor of Imur Nesser (therefore 5th king). It isn't stated who was the 4th king, but there are three known sons of the third king, including a named one. **The latest questlines introduced in Valencia renew the conflict between sources, as they mention Torme and the 16 kings of Valencia. As of now these questlines, together with the first outlines of Valencia's lore written before the game released, contradict all other knowledge entries, quest text and ingame dialogue. *Queen Marumin is said to be both the wife of Imur Nesser and of Sahazad Nesser. **It's written that she died with the outbreak of the Black Death (year 234-235) and was the wife of Imur Nesser, which would make her the mother of Sahazad Nesser. Some of the newer lore sources like the Kamasylvia timeline summary given in the main Korean page confirm this. **Ingame dialogue and knowledge entries say Marumin was Sahazad Nesser wife and mother of both Kayal and Saya (as they're said to be half-siblings of Barhan, the oldest son of Sahazad Nesser). **With the latest questline resurrecting Torme Nesser back into the lore, Marumin can now be Imur's wife, Torme's mother and wife and Sahazad's mother and wife. *In earlier lore Barhan was said to be a brother of Sahazad Nesser, which would make the titles and plot more logical. Barhan is the oldest son of Sahazad Nesser, but it's titled the 2nd prince. Either Sahazad, the king, is also the 1st prince (no source on that) or earlier drafts were made with them being siblings. As of right now there is no known 1st prince. Barhan's motivation to acquire the Golden Key that his father does not have to justify being the monarch also makes more sense if he were his brother and not his son. Current lore explicitly states that Barhan is the son of Sahazad Nesser. References Category:Lore